Can't Keep A Secret
by 1dninjagolloyd
Summary: It's after the defeat if the Overlord, and Kai is convinced that Cole has 'stolen his girl'. Soon a sworn secret is revealed- a one that Lloyd is very interested in. The only problem is that Lloyd can't keep a secret...
1. Chapter 1

Can't Keep A Secret

Chapter 1

Kai's POV:

Ugh. Why does life have to be so confusing? I slid down the wall of the tiled bathroom, head in my hands. I loved her, I really did, but of course, Cole got her. The girl in the park. The girl whose hair stood out like sunshine in Winter, whose eyes shined like a bright, hopeful light in darkness.

Cole jumped at the chance. Yet I was a coward, I hung back, too timid to flirt with the girl. Now she's here on the ship, a girl unknown, a girl who was not only taken by Cole, she held a certain significance. A symbol. Prophecy.

*Earlier*

"Hey! Cole!" I called out. Cole whipped his head around, bangs swinging in the wind. "What?" He asked, a broad smile on his face.

"Girl!" I whispered, pointing to a girl in a navy blue sweater. He smirked, and sauntered away towards her, hands in pockets, eyes down. I nearly chuckled as I bit my lip, keeping my chin up as I slowly walked towards her, a smile on my face. Cole reached her first, and decided to make the first move.

"Hey babe." He winked. The girl turned her head and seemed a little bit taken aback from our presence. "Um, hi." She answered, raising an eyebrow at us. I cleared my throat, and started speaking. "I just wanted to say you're pretty." Cole glared at me and I sneered back.

"Um... I..." I stuttered, trying to get the words out. "Yes?" The girl asked, cocking her head sideways. "I was wondering if you would like to come to the movies with me," Cole smirked. The girl grinned, and nodded shyly. Then they skipped off, hand in hand.

*Back to the present*

Why? Why? I thought, tears stinging in my eyes. At the time, I'd thought almost nothing about that girl, except that she was pretty and one of us was going to get her.

Now I saw the big picture, her perfect, rounded face, her pale lips, almost blue from the cold wind- her shine that stood out, the shine that drew me closer to her.

I heard a knock on the bathroom door. I just shook my head and shifted slightly, hoping the person hasn't heard me. "Kai?" Lloyd's voice said, "Can I please come in?" His voice was soft. I didn't answer. There was a twist of the doorknob and Lloyd came in, closing the door behind him.

"What's wrong Kai?" He asked, sitting down next to me. "Today, at-at the park-" I couldn't complete my sentence. The tears started flowing. "Shh..." Lloyd said, stroking my hair. He was such a good friend in hard times like these-he was the Green Ninja.

"Cole got- he got the g-girl!" I exclaimed jumping up. Lloyd looked a little surprised as he slowly hauled himself to my height. Well, taller. "Calm down Kai!" He says, looking towards the door, although securing that I didn't escape.

"No! I won't calm down! I need to show Cole that she's mine!" All Lloyd could do was watch helplessly as I rammed through the door and down the hallway.

Lloyd's POV:

Kai must be crazy. Yeah, it's bad enough when someone steals your girl that you never even told "I love you," I'd experienced that a few times before at Darkley's. But I didn't get angry about it, and that's what the teachers truly hated, that's why I was kicked out.

I ran through the door after him and saw him turn a corner sharply. I jumped on the wall and rebounded, sprinting after him. Kai sensed me because he shot a flame at me, but I quickly dodged it. "Kai!" I called, struggling to keep up. I'd never been that fast at running really, and right now that was a huge disadvantage.

I found myself in the living room, with Cole held up against the wall by Kai. A girl was on the couch, looking shocked, watching the scene unfold.

"Why?" Kai spat in Cole's face. Instead of breaking them apart, I stood there, eyebrows furrowed, quizzical of how this whole problem was going to work itself out. "Why what?" Cole asked, and Kai's hand jumped to his throat, and Cole looked frightened and gulped, breathing in small snippets.

I suddenly feared that if I went any closer, I would get bashed. I couldn't use my lightning, which is usually the best option, but since Kai was grasping Cole by the neck, it would electrocute both of them. So I decided to use ice instead, as I threw sharp shards towards Kai, and he was knocked off his feet, jumper pinned to the wall by the shards.

"Lloyd!" Kai grumbled. He struggled, and the shards began to give way. Cole lay on the floor, gulping in big breaths as I slowly turned on my heels to face the door. "Cole, run!"

We both took off at a sprint as the shards shattered to the floor and Kai started running after us. We eventually got to Sensei's room, where he was doing his morning hesitation, and furiously pumped our fists on the wooden door. "SENSEI! KAI'S GONE CRAZY! LET US IN PLEASE!" I shouted helplessly, but to no avail. Kai was drawing closer at a very swift pace. "Stand back." I instructed, taking a big breath in. I turned to face Kai and focussed.

Soon a ball of green-gold energy was growing between my hands. Kai still looked determined as I released it with a grunt and it was sent flying towards Kai, containing immense power. He got hit, then jolted, falling to the floor.

There was a shuffle from inside Sensei's room and the door was opened by a confused Sensei. "What's going on here?" He asked, stroking his long, white beard. "Kai-he-he thinks I stole a girl from him!" Cole sputtered, pointing at the crumpled figure on the ground.

"Then he went full-out on us!" I added, eyes wide. Sensei narrowed his old eyes and made his way towards Kai. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." I warned, taking a step backwards. "Heh." Sensei wheezed, jabbing Kai in the backside with his stick. "He just can't keep inside of him. Come, I must tell you something about Kai. You must promise to keep it a secret guarded closely to your heart." I smirked, knowing just this-I can't keep a secret.

* * *

**_Hai! I'm back! If you were wondering when I'm going to update Green Fire, I've written most of it on the computer but the computer keeps crashing plus my brother's being a hog... Anyway, how'd you like it? Review! Delete or keep? :) xx_**

**_-1dninjagolloyd OUT!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Lloyd's POV:

Me and Cole watched as the old man sat down in a seat, the poor wood groaning underneath the strain of all the years. Sensei sighed, and looked down at his feet, twiddling his stick with his wrinkled fingers. I stared at him, anticipating at answer, but all he did was look down.

I was about to get up and leave when Sensei looked up and he started talking. I listened intently, my eyes focused on him.

"When Kai was a mere four years old, he once ventured to a cliff, alone. He wasn't a very responsible child, so he went closer and closer, peering over the edge at the ragged edges. But he leaned over too far, and fell. It would've been the end, except for a person. His guardian angel. And that angel is standing in the living room." My mouth was wide open, and when I looked over at Cole, his was as well.

"His guardian angel saved him, and they created a bond. But now that Cole has supposedly 'stolen his girl' he has also broken the bond, causing Kai to go bipolar."

"I-I never knew..." Cole choked, looking over at the crumpled red figure on the floor behind us.

"And those guardian angels, they each have a special power. But you must keep this secret guarded with your heart... If- if Orobon knew it would lead to very disastrous consequences. The prophecy has begun."

"The prophecy has- hang on, what do you mean by those, Sensei? And who's Orobon?" I questioned, cocking my head slightly. "Listen- each of you have a guardian angel. Cole, your guardian is the angel of Mind. Kai's is Love, Jay's is Illusions, Zane's is Time and Lloyd, well, your one has all the elements." I looked, dumbfounded, at him.

"Each of you share your angel's power, which also means the angel can access your's, too. The prophecy. Well, let's start."

"Long ago, the Angel tribes and the Serpentine tribes were at war. The Serpentine's leader was Orobon. The battle never finished, like the Final Battle was never decided. The angels were mostly killed, though, except for your guardians- they came to live in Ninjago, disguised as humans. But Orobon, he went to hell, until now. The connection between two has been broken, and so has the passage between hell and Ninjago. Now, we must find your guardian angels, so that the battle can be finished. But we do not intend for that to be soon, in 5 years at least. That's why the opened portal must be kept a secret, because he controls nightmares, and what's better than controlling them? Seeing them. He can tap into your brain, find out your secrets, whispers on the street. Until he knows about the broken connection, we are safe."

He finished, and I got up, legs aching from sitting for so long on the wooden floor. "This is enough for me today." I said, dusting myself off. "Hang on!" Cole exclaimed, grabbing my suit. "The Serpentine's leader was Orobon, which means the Great Devourer wasn't ever real- it was a trick, the Serpentine themselves were lied to the whole time!" I faced him, shocked.

"That is another catch- the Serpentine's supreme leader is Orobon. If he comes back down to Earth, he will recruit the Serpentine. The snakes would have no choice but to follow him, work with him." Sensei said.

"Well, I say we go have lunch." I said, breaking the tension. Cole nodded and we left the room, leaving Sensei sitting on his chair. "This is a very- well, mentally exhausting day. I said, rubbing the back of my neck as I got a packet of 3 minute noodles out.

"I get to have another element! Woo!"Cole celebrated, moving his hips around. "Mind- wait, what's 'Mind' exactly?" I shrugged my shoulders and opened the packet, the dry noodles going everywhere. "Crap." I cursed, and went to get out the broom. Something stopped me though, something in the air. I smelt smoke. "Crap crap crap crap crap!" I shouted as the smoke alarm went off. I turned around and saw a flame coming towards me. I screamed as I unleashed some ice, the flame growing smaller until it disappeared completely. "Where did that come from?" I asked myself. I saw a charred plastic packet lying on the marble bench.

The stress of the day must have... Well, you know. There was a hole in the Bounty, wood splintered. "What's Sensei going to think about this?" I muttered to myself, getting some water from the tap in a cup and throwing it onto the small flames that were left. No more three minute noodles for me. Oh well, at least they weren't two minute ones. Two minute noodles taste nice.

"Hey Lloyd- holy toledo! What did you do?" Jay screamed as he came in to the kitchen, dropping his bowl of macaroni and cheese. "I set the place on fire." I said matter-of-factly. "Yeah, it sure looks like it." Jay went over to the hole in the floor. "Sensei's gonna kill us." I muttered.

**Heh, I actually finished this a few days ago, just seeing how desperate you are! XD Anyway, here it is! Review! :D? ﾟﾘﾱ****? ﾟﾘﾱ****? ﾟﾘﾱ****? ﾟﾘﾱ****? ﾟﾘﾱ****? ﾟﾘﾱ****? ﾟﾘﾱ****? ﾟﾘﾱ****? ﾟﾘﾱ****? ﾟﾘﾱ****? ﾟﾘﾱ****? ﾟﾘﾱ****?**


End file.
